


The Last Glimmer

by thatskyquill



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Drowning, Gen, Near Death, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatskyquill/pseuds/thatskyquill
Summary: Drowning underwater after her cage falls apart, Hornet encounters a familiar face.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	The Last Glimmer

Death came in an untimely manner, Hornet realized, as her cage unraveled and the destabilized force sent her and the captors plunging into the sea below. Her silk does not mingle well with water. There was no terrain jutting out in the murky depths. The only light in the dark ocean was the surface, shimmering and blurring as she sank further.

The light grew wings.

Between the fluttering wings, three prongs.

_we meet again, little one._

_But you're dead,_ Hornet thought absurdly. Her lungs could not vocalize her sharp tongue.

_gods never die, only forgotten. the majority of hallownest have turned their backs on me, while my memory rests with you._

_Not of reverence. With your kingdom in ruins and the king's legacy turned to dust, I no longer serve for gods._

_in hatred you remember me. in slaying of the travellers your actions are tied to my past. in dwelling your home you are reminded of its ancestral roots. you are not the only one, but native to this kingdom, my last sliver ... cannot last in anyone else's remembrance._

_Pitiful, no doubt. However, I am not your shelter. By this time I swim to the surface and safety ..._ Hornet waded and swayed her needle. The surface was above. Her motion was swift but her distance was little. _I'm afraid, I shall no longer sustain your glimmer._

_you just need to reach, little one. reach for the light for it will chase away the darkness below._

_You shall not manipulate the will of my limbs._

_with them inanimate you cannot escape death._

Hornet was already swimming.

_remember._

_follow the light._

_ascend._

_ascend._

_do not stop._

_do not give up._

_do not give in to the darkness beneath._

The shimmering surface above was still far away. In her increasingly painstaking attempts and refusal of defeat, her weight lightened, her flailing limbs was eased by a pair of wings.

Higher. she wanted to fly higher.

* * *

Sputtering on the shore with her needle a reachable yard away, Hornet remembered only how fortunate it is that all her captors drowned while she fought hard and lived.


End file.
